


In Need

by lostinmymindforever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Bottom!Sam, M/M, Mentions of Sam and Original Characters, Slutty!Sam, possessive!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 20:47:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam wishes he didn’t need this</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Need

Every town has it’s hidden areas. Places out of the way where no one goes, places where things that are no spoken of happen. Places where Sam finds himself time after time, hands bond above his head, pants shoved roughly down at his ankles. Places where words aren’t spoken. Places where Sam allows himself to be used, to be taken, to be worked over like his only reason for being is to satisfy others.

Sam hides this from his brother, just like he used to hide it from both Dean and their father when he was younger. He hides that he allows himself to be used and abused, that it’s the only time he ever feels free. He hides the fact that sometimes he has no clue how many people have taken their pleasure from him, owned him in the way he needs more than air.

He knows what he does is dangerous, any one of those who come to him could decide they want more than just his body. But Sam can’t stop. He needs the release that doing this gives him, needs to give over control, if even for a night.

Sam wishes he didn’t need this, wishes he could find someone, anyone, who could satisfy him, make him lose control like the random strangers do, someone who he could give everything to, but he knows that probably will never happen. So he’ll take what he can, then slip back into whatever motel he shares with Dean, slip back into the life of a hunter, slip the mask of control back on, never letting Dean, or anyone else he is close to know the truth.

It’s one of those nights, the nights Sam’s need grows too intense, and Sam slips out of the motel. He goes where he needs to, having already scouted out the spot earlier in the day. He has gotten quite skilled at tying himself up, and strips before getting himself ready. Silently he prays that someone will come to him soon, that someone will use him the way he so needs. It doesn’t take long before he can feel a presence behind him, the warmth of the man’s body seeping into his skin.

Sam bites his lip, eyes screwed tightly shut as the man runs a hand down his back, the touch gentle, too gentle for Sam’s liking, but he learned long ago never to complain. The hand is soon joined by it’s partner, caressing his skin, moving ever closer to his ass. He lets out a soft moan as blunt fingertips are pressed against his hole, shoving inside of him hard. He jerks in his bonds, pleasure wracking through his body.

The man behind him fingers him even harder and faster in complete silence. This is a first for Sam, usually whoever is taking him is vocal, telling him what a good little slut he is. Sam longs to hear the stranger’s voice, longs to hear the praise. He can feel the man press tightly against his back, fingers leaving Sam’s body only to be replaced by his hard cock. He is entered hard and fast, the feeling of fullness making him bite back words of pleasure. 

The man leans closer, his mouth near Sam’s ear, and Sam can smell him, a scent he knows so well. He can feel the man bite down on his earlobe, before his suspicions are confirmed when the man growls in his ear, “This what you need, Sammy? This what you do when you leave me? Letting strangers use you however they want?”

Sam nods, not sure if he should answer with words. 

This seems to anger Dean, causing his thrusts to become more brutal, “Answer me when I ask you a question, dammit. Tell me, Sammy, is this what you do? Do you whore yourself out like this all the time?”

“Yes, god, yes,” Sam answers, his voice broken and rough. Shame and pleasure war with each other in his mind.

“Never again, Sammy. You’re mine. From now on, no one touches you without my approval,” Dean’s voice is wrecked, anger and lust dripping from his words.

“Your’s, yes, Dean, please, no one else, I promise.”

Dean continues to pound into Sam, his hand moving to stroke Sam’s cock, causing Sam to almost jump in shock. No one has ever tried to give him pleasure from this, and he doesn’t know how to react. His body is overly sensitive, and he knows that if Dean touches him anymore he’ll come.

“No, stop, don’t wanna come, you’ll make me come,” he moans, causing Dean to laugh and begin to stroke him even faster.

“I want you to come for me, and only me. I’m not sharing you with anyone, Sammy.”

Sam comes hard and fast, panting as his orgasm rips through him. Nothing had ever felt like that before in his life. Dean is still fucking him hard and fast, and within moments Sam can feel his cock start to pulse streams of hot cum inside of him. Dean is panting with him, resting his head on Sam’s shoulder, kissing it gently between claiming bites and sucks.

They stand like that for what could be hours but is probably only minutes before Dean pulls out. He tucks himself back in his pants and zips up before untying Sam. He watches as Sam gets redressed, before dragging him out of the alley and into the car. The ride back to the motel is in silence, but Sam knows that his prayers have finally been answered.


End file.
